


The Decision

by Noshi191



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Not So Grump, danny sexbang - Freeform, danny sexbang/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noshi191/pseuds/Noshi191
Summary: Dan musters up the courage to ask you on a date. Let's see how that goes.





	The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sorta not really fluff that turns into smut. You have been warned.

“That’s it,” I said out loud. “I’m going to do it today.” I had known her for a long time now. Y/N. She had become one of my best friends. I had grown to love this girl, she meant more than anything to me and I finally talked myself up to ask her out on a date today. Until she walked out of her room.

Y/N looked stunning. Her hair was out instead of up in it’s usual ponytail. She wore a beautiful blue long sleeved dress with skin tight black leggings and black leather boots to match. My voice caught in my throat as I turned to say good morning to her, all confidence leaving my body. 

“Good morning, boys.” Y/N said, bubbly as can be. She was obviously in a good mood.

“Good morning, Y/N. You look fantastic today.” Barry said, smoothly.

“G-good morning.” I stammered, feeling rude for not complimenting her. But if I could barely say good morning, I could just imagine how badly I’d screw up a compliment. So I just refocused on what I was trying to do, pour a cup of coffee.

She took a seat at the little circular table in the kitchen. “Can you pour me a cup too, Danny?” I simply gave a quick “yeah” and grabbed another cup, not even looking at her.

_ Come on man, what happened to all that confidence!? Just because she looks beautiful likes she always does doesn’t mean anything. Just do it! _ I argued with myself in my head. I turned and handed Y/N her cup as my phone buzzed. Looking at it, it was Barry. I glanced up really quick to look at him, he was sitting in the living room, but he was focused on editing the new Game Grumps.

“ _ Are you going to do it? _ ” I let out a small, barely noticeable sigh.

“ _ I cracked. She stole every bit of confidence I had and squashed it with those heels. _ ” I sat down at the table next to her. 

“ _ Come on, man. You were so confident just ten minutes ago. She walks out in a dress and you turn to butter. Fuck it adjustment _ .” Barry texted back, still sitting on the couch.

“ _ Fuck the fuck it adjustment. What I need is help _ .” I put my phone away and tried to focus on finding my words to ask Y/N out to a simple movie.

Barry rose from his spot on the couch. “I’m meeting my brother in town for lunch, I’ll talk to you both later.” He said, closing his laptop and grabbing a jacket. “By the way, Danny. Don’t forget you wanted to do that thing.” And the door was shut behind him.

“What thing?” Y/N said as she crossed the kitchen to put her cup in the sink. My cheeks began to flush red but I forced it back, there was no turning back now. I stood and leaned against the counter next to her.

“Well, I - uh. I just.. Look, I was wondering if you’d go on a date with me tonight.” There, it was out. And there was no taking it back.

“I’d love to, what did you have in mind?” She accepted! 

“Um, the usual date kind of thing. Go see a movie together. Maybe get some ice cream afterward.” I was worried that was too boring for her. I wanted our first official date together to be special.

“That’s perfect,” she smiled sweetly at me before reaching into the refrigerator for a bottle of water. “I was afraid you’d say dinner because I’m going out with Suzy later.” Y/N stood up straight and leaned on her hip. “I look forward to it.” 

I gave her a lopsided smile, “g-good.” I had to grip the counter to steady myself. I was shaking like a vibrator.

“Well, I have some errands I have to run before meeting up with Suzy, so I’ve got to get going. Would you like me to meet you here at the apartment or would you like to meet somewhere else?” Y/N said smoothly. 

“Uh, well since you’re taking your car I might as well meet you here. I guess it’s just convenient.” I hope it was convenient for her.

“Yeah, you’re totally right. I’d like to change into something more date worthy anyway.” She cooed, a slight undertone of teasing entering her voice. 

“If you look this amazing now, I wonder how you’ll look later.” I rested my hand on her waist, my voice dropping an octave as I whispered in her ear while I passed by her. I felt the tiny shiver of pleasure run through her body.

After I passed by and she gained composure, she finally spoke. “Well I guess I’ll see you later,” the bubbliness returned to her voice as if what just happened, well, didn’t happen. And she was out the door, just as Barry was.

Having the apartment to myself was nice. It gave me the peace I needed to get my nerves under control and decide what I was going to wear tonight. A simple pair of jeans with a black button up. Choosing clothes can’t burn off enough time though, so I went back out into the living room to see if there was anything on Netflix worth watching, or rewatching. 

Having already seen everything Netflix had to offer this month, it was a savior when Arin texted me to hang out, since Suzy was going to be gone. “Sure, I’ll be over in twenty.” I quickly scrawled out a note for Y/N, just in case she got back before I did, and I was out the door just as everyone else had been.

  
  
  


I pulled up in Arin’s driveway, taking up the spot that Suzy would normally be parked in. I walked in and called Arin’s name.

“I’m in the Grump room, can you grab some water on your way here?” Arin yelled back in response.

“Sure.” I made my way to the kitchen. I got a couple water bottles and grabbed a handful of skittles as well and made my way down the hall. I poked my head in the door. “Hey man, what’s up?” I set the water on the coffee table and slumped down across the couch, popping a few skittles into my mouth. Arin was crouched down at the shelf of Wii games, skimming through what they owned.

“Not much, the house was kind of quiet with Suzy gone and all so I figured we could play a game or something until she’s done with Y/N or whatever. Then we could all hang out or something. Oh wait, you said you were gonna ask Y/N out on a date right? How’d that go?” Arin pulled a few games off the shelf. “Smash Bros. or Mario Kart?” 

“Mario Kart. And yeah, I actually got cold feet right as I was going to ask her. I had to get Barry to save me.” I sat up and grabbed a wii remote off the table. 

“So what did she say?” Arin put the disk into the console and sat next to me. 

“She said yes,” I could barely hide my smile. 

“Aww man dude, that’s awesome! What are you guys gonna do?” I think Arin’s just as excited as I am about my date. 

“Well, she’s going out to dinner with Suzy today, so I’m going to take her to see a movie and get ice cream. I was thinking that we could maybe head down to the beach for the ice cream bit.” Maybe if we make it in time, we can see the sunset and it’ll be like those gushy dates you see in the movies. 

“Going for that movie scene shit?” Arin laughed. It’s insane how much he can read me. “Are you gonna try to make a move? Like, first base?” 

I didn’t think of that. The thought of her warm lips against mine made the nervousness rise up in the pit of my stomach again. “Um, I- uh, I don’t know.”

“Woah! Danny Sexbang getting cold feet about kissing a girl? Y/N must be pretty damn special.” Arin nudged me with his elbow as we got started into our game after pouring ourselves glasses of tea. 

“Oh shut up.” I said, rolling my eyes.

“So how’d you have to get Barry to save you?” I detailed my morning fail and showed him the texts. 

“Leave it to Barry.” He chuckled.

  
  
  


“Oh shit, it’s five o’clock. I better get home and get ready.” I set the controller on the table where I got it. “Want me to help clean up before I go?” Skittles and pretzels were strewn about the room from the rage that ensued.

Arin looked at his phone as it buzzed. “Naw, get going, Suzy just texted me saying she just finished dinner with Y/N and they’ll be leaving in a little bit.”

“Alright, thanks man. I’ll make it up to you.” I grabbed my keys and headed home, a little too excited to see Y/N.

When I got in, she still wasn’t back yet. I went to my room and changed into the outfit I had laid out earlier, just slipping on the old sneakers I was wearing. I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror to see if I needed to shave. I only had a slight five o’clock shadow so I didn’t bother. Y/N loved my stubble anyway. 

Just as I finished washing my face, I heard the front door click shut. “Danny? You here? I’m home!” I heard Y/N call from the living room. Butterflies immediately filled my stomach.

“Yeah! I’m in my room.” I called back as I exited my bathroom. She appeared in the doorway and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“You look mighty fine,” she purred. I gave her a sexy smile in return. “I’m going to go change into something more comfortable. These heels are killing me.” She turned and left.

I took a deep breath as I went to the living room to wait. She didn’t take long though. She came out in a red plaid button up top with the sleeves rolled up and dark blue jeans. She traded her leather boots for a pair of high-top Converse. The top three buttons of her shirt were undone, the rest being fastened right below her cleavage. She wore a black tank top underneath to provide the coverage her plaid top didn’t. Her hair was still out the way it had been before but now she wore the locket I gave to her as a birthday gift the first year I met her.  

“And you said I look fine?” I teased. I grabbed my leather jacket and my keys.

“I’ve gotta look good too,” she laughed lightly. I held the door open for her and locked it behind me. I was hell bent on being a gentleman tonight. I even opened the car door for her. I got in myself and started the car. We immediately rolled down our windows as I pulled out and started for the theater. 

“So what movie did you have in mind?” She asked. I glanced over to see her rest her head against the seat belt, enjoying the fresh air rushing against her face. My eyes lingered on the smooth slope of her neck and thought how nice it would be to plant kisses there..

“Oh, uh, it’s a surprise.” Shit dude, stop thinking like that. This is definitely no time to get a boner. 

“Aww come on,” she whined a bit. “Can I atleast get a hint?”

“Sure, you can have a hint. It’s a movie you’ll like.” I laughed when she gave a comically loud groan.

“What a hint!” She laughed too. I smiled softly at the road. 

“Oh, I love this song!” She leaned forward and turned the volume up. She bobbed from side to side with her eyes closed as  _ ‘Team’  _ by Lorde played on the radio. I had heard Y/N silently sing bits of this song to herself before, but I never heard the actual song. As the chorus started Y/N began to sing and I could have sworn my heart was about to beat out of my chest. I could feel it thud hard. Y/N had the type of voice that could give you chills.

“Did I ever tell you how much of a wonderful singer you are, Y/N?” I looked over to her and smiled. I saw her smile back before I refocused on the road.

“Yeah, you have. Did I ever tell you how amazing it makes me feel that you think that?” I could hear her voice quiver a bit like it always did when I complimented her. 

“Yeah, you have.”

  
  
  


“Really? Beauty and The Beast?” I knew she would be excited. Everyone else had already seen it. Mainly because everyone else knew about my plans to take Y/N out so they purposefully didn’t invite us. 

“I thought you’d finally like to see it.” I fed the money into the machine and grabbed our tickets. “You want something from concessions? I want skittles and something to drink.”

She looped her arm through mine, “Sure, how about some popcorn? I want milk duds too.”

“Popcorn sounds good too. Do you mind sharing a drink or do you want your own?” I didn’t want to seem cheap but stuff from concessions was stupidly expensive.

“I don’t mind sharing as long as we get a Pepsi. Make it a large popcorn, we can share that too.” We got our snacks then headed into the theater. I waited a few weeks to take her to the movie so the theater would be close to empty. I led her to the seats in the back corner with the couple's’ chairs. The ones that didn’t have an armrest in the middle so cuddling was easier. 

We joked around, throwing bits of popcorn at each other and stealing one another's snacks while the trailers played. Once the lights went off though we got comfortable. We reclined the chairs back and layed down, both of us crossing our legs and turning our phones off. 

I peeked over at Y/N and she was totally engrossed in the movie. She would never see me coming. I slipped my arm under her neck and she immediately moved closer; resting her head on my shoulder. I rested my hand on her waist and we stayed like that throughout the movie. We stayed like that through most of the movie. One time she got up to use the restroom but when she got back she was back in my arms. I placed a kiss on the top of her head, hoping she wouldn’t realize. If she did, she didn’t react to it.

Once the movie was over everyone got up to leave. Y/N sat up and stretched. I watched as her back arched and immediately thought of how nice it would be to feel that arch without her shirt or to place kisses along her back. I felt myself twitch in my pants and immediately changed my thoughts to something else as I stretched and stood up. We threw our trash out and left the theater. 

“Did you enjoy the movie?” I said putting my arm around her shoulders. She wrapped her arm around my waist.

“Of course! Thank you so much for taking me to see it.” She smiled sweetly up at me and almost made me melt into the pavement.

“You’re welcome. Now, for ice cream. Unless you’re not in the mood anymore?” I hoped to God she was, otherwise my beach plan might be out the window. 

“Yes! Ice cream! How could I  _ not  _ be in the mood for ice cream?” I laughed at her. 

“Then let’s go get ice cream.”

  
  
  


I pulled into a parking spot at the beach. “I suggest you take your shoes and socks off, don’t wanna get sand in them.” I took off my own shoes and socks and opened my door.

“Yeah, sandy shoes suck. Especially sneakers.” She undid her laces and slipped her shoes and socks off. By the time she was finished I had opened her door and held out a hand for her. She took it and I never let go. I shut the door for her and held her hand to the vendor. 

“What can I get you guys today?” The man leaned on the counter.

“Two vanilla cones please.” I said, reaching for my wallet in the process.

I gave the man the money as Y/N took our cones. After I put my wallet away I took mine and we started walking down the beach. We talked about the movie and I teased her about crying. 

“Hey! I’m a sap, I can’t help it!” she defended, but it only made me laugh harder.. We continued to walk hand in hand as we ate our ice cream, just making conversation and laughing. 

“Oh hey you got something on your nose.” I put a bit of ice cream on my finger and dabbed it onto her nose.

“So do you,” and she put some of hers on my nose. We went back and forth, putting ice cream on each others foreheads and cheeks. Y/N got some on my neck and I had an idea.

“Wanna get that?” I tilted my head after using my napkin to clean off the last bit on my forehead. It was kind of pervy, I know. But I figured she’d just use her napkin to get it. But her thoughts were along side mine. She grabbed my arm with one hand and the other side of my neck with the other and she let her tongue trace up my neck, taking the bit of ice cream with it. Shivers rolled down my spine and I arched forward, resting my head on her shoulder and wrapping my arms around her. She laughed a low breathy laugh that sent more shivers through me. She placed a tender kiss on the slope of my neck as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed at the nape of my neck making me breathe out a low moan. I guess that’s what she wanted because she stopped. I couldn’t leave it at that though. 

I planted a warm kiss on her neck and her breath caught. I traced the slope of her neck with my lips before placing another kiss on her shoulder. I felt the slight ripple of her shiver as she snaked her fingers into my hair. 

“Mmm..” I breathed as I continued to trace her neck and plant kisses in random places. It was her turn to moan for me.

“D-Danny..” She let out quietly, clenching her hand into a fist at the back of my head. I stopped after planting one more satisfied kiss. I straightened up and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. “You suck.” She hissed.

I laughed deeply. We returned to our innocent hand holding as we walked on the beach. During our little moment our ice cream melted into the cones so we just threw the rest out. We eventually looped around and headed back for the car. By the time we got back it was dark. 

We both got in the car and I started the engine. I drove with one hand and continued to hold Y/N’s with the other. We took turns singing songs we knew on the radio all the way home. Whenever it was Y/N’s turn to sing my mind lingered back to what just happened. A couple times I felt myself throb in my jeans. A few times I was able to just dismiss the thought, other times it was hard to control myself. I even got close to being fully hard once but I was able to get rid of my thoughts and therefore my problem. I was thankful it was dark in my car though, otherwise Y/N might have noticed. 

When we got back I parked in one of the two free parking spots. Barry hadn’t come home yet. Y/N was the first to get out. I quickly followed though. I stopped her at the back of the car, putting my hands on either side of her and pressing her against the trunk. I immediately pressed my forehead against hers. She sucked in a deep breath, taken aback by my sudden closeness. She didn’t hesitate any further than that though. She gripped my open jacket with one hand and the side of my face with the other. My lips met hers and in an instant we were kissing. Kissing hard. She pushed herself up to sit on my trunk and I stepped between her legs. A few buttons from her top came undone, but I barely noticed. Too focused on how warm her lips were against mine. Too focused on how she kissed me like it’s the one sole thing she’s been waiting for. I put one hand on her neck and used the other to rub her thigh. The hand that gripped my jacket now found it’s way inside and she felt the way my muscles flexed under her hand as she rubbed my chest and my side. 

I broke away from her, “Let’s go inside.” I took her hand as she hopped off the car and I led her inside. I was painfully hard at this point. And at this point I was still unsure Y/N would want the same thing I did. But hey, if I had to jack off in my room alone tonight to fix my problem, at least I could think about the way Y/N’s lips felt…

I shoved my key in the lock, eager to continue with Y/N. The door was just barely shut before Y/N pulled me into her and leaned herself against it. Her kisses were passionate this time around, not as eager as before. I pulled her off the door and we made our way to my room. I stopped at the entryway though and looked her in the eyes. If I saw worry or doubt returned to me, then I would stop. But I saw nothing but lust, love. I kissed her all the way to my bed. I slowly slid my hands up her sides underneath her shirt, waiting for her to stop me. But she didn’t. I kissed down her neck and onto her chest as I unbuttoned her top. She pushed my jacket off my shoulders before getting my own shirt. I lifted her tank top over her head and tossed it to the floor. I felt her bare torso as I planted kisses along her chest before getting the clasp of her bra. 

Clothes were slowly falling to the floor. After a bit of fiddling with buttons and peeling clothes off we were both naked, exploring the slopes of each others bodies as we kissed our way onto the bed. I hovered over her as I looked her in the eye. Just once more for assurance.

“Are you sure?” I said softly. Y/N meant so much to me. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. If nothing more, I atleast wanted our friendship. 

She placed a soft kiss on my lips, “of course. I would have stopped you long ago if I didn’t want it.” She traced her fingers along my neck which sent shivers down my spine. I couldn’t wait any longer. I reached over into my nightstand and fished out a condom. Before opening it I decided to have my own bit of fun. I kissed down Y/N’s neck, to her chest down her stomach and kissed right above her sweet spot. Her breath caught which made me stop. She didn’t object though. I licked at her clit, slowly at first. Small moans and whimpers escaped her lips. I spread her legs even further and licked a little harder, began to suck on her clit. Her thighs shook with ecstasy as her moans got louder. I traced my fingers on the inside of her thigh making her shiver more.

“D-Danny.. Oh god Danny that feels so good,” she grabbed a fistfull of my hair.  She was pretty much butter in my hands. I felt her tense up, close to coming. So I stopped. She let out a disappointed whimper.

“Sorry, but if you’re gonna come, I’d rather do it the right way.” I sat on my knees and began to open up the condom but she stopped me. She sat up on her knees as well as she kissed me and slowly pushed me down on the bed.

“Wh-what are you-” and before I could finish my sentence she took my member into her mouth. “ _ Ohhhh. _ ”

She sucked on the head of my dick before taking me in so far that her nose touched my pelvis. On her way back up she swirled her tongue around me, licking at my head once she came back up. As she went down on me again she looked, only for a second, into my eyes. She sucked hard and slow. And I just couldn’t bare it anymore.

“Get up here.” I started to sit up but she pushed my chest back down.

“No.” I didn’t object. I rolled the condom on and she began to tease me. Lingering my dick at her opening, letting it rub against lips. It was instinct to buck my hips forward. I wanted to thrust deep into her, and she wasn’t letting me. Every time I would thrust forward she would lift up just so she was out of my reach. Her pussy lingered above me as she laid on top of me and put one hand into my hair and used the other to hold her up ever so slightly. She kissed at my neck some more. This time, I was the one to whimper. But I used her distraction to my advantage.

I thrust upward and the tip of my head found it’s way through her folds. She gasped, either out of pleasure or surprise, which one, I had no clue. I felt her lips curl into a smile at my neck. She moved her hips in circles, teasing me even more than she had before. 

“Oh,  _ Danny _ ,” And as she moaned into my ear she forced herself down onto me and my member flooded with the warmth that surrounded it. I dug my fingers into her back, the way she felt around me was  _ mind blowing _ . She sat up straight and grinded against me. Swirling her hips in circles as she did so. I gripped her hips and slowly lifted her and let her back down. She took over and continued the slow rhythm, eventually picking up speed. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her, resting my head on her breasts before taking a nipple into my mouth. Y/N’s head fell backward as she continued to bounce.

“Danny…” She panted. “I’m… So close…” she hid her face into my shoulder.

“Perfect,” I flipped us over so I hovered above her, “So am I.”

I gazed down at her, her eyes screwed shut, pleasure written across her face.

“Y/N….” I could barely hold it in any longer. And by the way I felt her muscles quiver around me, neither could she.

I gave a few more thrusts and she came at the same time I did. I thrust hard a few more times, just to prolong our orgasms. Our muscles spasmed as we both came down from our highs. Just holding each other, we sat unmoving.

“Y/N?” I placed a kiss on her collarbone before resting my head against her chest once again. The thud of her heartbeat echoed my own and I loved the sound of it.

“Hm?” She kissed the top of my head and fingered through my messy hair.

“I love you.”

She paused for a second, I could hear the rhythm of her heart quicken.

“I love you too, Danny.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago. I actually wrote this when Game Grumps was still recorded at casa de Hanson. I did a quick revision to try to update it in the slightest. (Like before it was Beauty and The Beast is was Mocking Jay pt 2.) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
